


Damnation

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenXena's about to lose her mortal friend to Hades. Can she save them in time (its not who you think).





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will (drat!) own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this yadda, yadda, yadda and I never will so don’t even bother suing me. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! Now onto the story. Oh yeah, this story has a tiny bit of low coarse language, no sex and no subtext (I don’t think). Now onto the story!!! Oh this doesn’t take after any of the episodes, although it may seem like it!

"Damn it, no you can’t leave me, please gods no!" Xena cried over the body lain in her lap. The victim’s pulse was faint to the feel. Celesta was on her way to collect the life. Xena looked at the body in her lap, every breath they took delayed the inevitable. The person she’d known throughout her life, who had never lied to her, though had betrayed her lay in her lap. Xena lent over and kissed the almost lifeless body on the head.   
  
"Zeus!, Athena all you Gods up there. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU" Xena screamed. She sat down looking at the long time companion. She started reminiscing when she came up with a plan.   
  
"Hercules, Gabrielle, Joxer come here QUICKLY" Xena called frantically for her friends. They all came scurrying in fearing the worst. But the worst was not to be found in the room then. Xena looked up at their puzzled faces and spoke "Listen to me carefully, we don’t have much time. Joxer I need you to take Mum home and look after her. Gabrielle, Hercules I need you to find, Ares’ sword and bring it here. Do what ever you need to do to get it! HURRY!" With that Xena frantically started chanting good health chants under her breath. Whilst her three friends went and did what she had bid them to do.   
  
Two hours later Hercules and Gabrielle arrived back from getting Ares’ sword. (Joxer is staying looking after Cyrene (Xena’s Mum)) "Gabrielle" Xena commanded using her warlord voice. "Give me the sword" she stated. "Xe…Xena what are you going to do with it?" A very distraught Gabrielle asked. "I know what she’s going to do…she’s doing the only thing possible to save that life" Hercules responded, his voice tinged with heartache.   
  
Gabrielle walked over and gingerly gave the sword to Xena, who took it and commanded them to go out of the room. Hercules and Gabrielle obeyed. Xena took the sword and lowered the point of it onto the still body’s head and turned the sword towards her own head and touched the tip of it on her forehead. With that done she raised the sword above her head, took in a deep breath and screamed "I, Xena of Amphipolis, the chosen of Ares, the God of War. Claim the Godhood of War as my Own." The silver metal of the sword turned black and then glowered in white. Xena’s body shuddered as she was made into a goddess. After a few moments the transformation was complete.   
  
She looked down at herself, she felt cleaner and newer. She was also wearing all black leather, and around her neck was a black pearl necklace with a dagger at the front. Her dress was short and was that of a Goddess of War. Xena called back Gabrielle and Hercules, they walked in and saw Xena standing there. Gabrielle started crying knowing the emotional toll this was taking on Xena.   
  
Whilst outside the room Hercules had told the Bard what Xena planned to do, at first she was shocked but then later she understood why she had to do it.   
  
Xena looked at the still body on the ground and felt another presence coming into the room. She thought quickly _It must be Hades coming._ She quickly thrust the sword onto the body and held her hands to the body’s heart and with all her newfound powers quickly spoke "I, Xena the Goddess of War give possession of the Godhood of War back to its rightful owner. Ares of Olympus" With that power flew around the room. Xena felt the pain of becoming mortal again, but as she looked down at the handsome face below her, it made her realize it had been all worth it.   
  
"Xena!" the voice beneath her croaked! "Ares, thank the Gods you held on for what you did" Xena said between a few tears that she allowed to slid down her cheeks. "I want to repay you for your love towards me" Before Xena could protest, he pushed her hands on to the sword that contained his Godhood. Whilst holding it he spoke aloud "Xena, this is my gift to you" Within an instance she was transformed back again into a Goddess. She looked down at Ares for a long time and carefully kissed him on the lips to which he passionately returned.   
  
EPILOGUE   
  
Xena went up to live on Mount Olympus, but still went down to earth to travel with her bard friend, only using her powers on Olympus (and when Gabby asked her to show her interesting tricks) and keeping her combat skills for on earth (although occasionally she decided to use her powers in fights but that’s another story). After almost a year, Ares proposed to Xena and they got married a full moon after that. Five years later, Gabrielle unfortunately died but just before she did a certain Warrior Princess gave a certain bard Ambrosia. Gabrielle went and lived with Xena up on Olympus with Ares. To this day they are still there, besides the occasionally fight they get along fine.   
  


The End


End file.
